Captured
by jhuniemarieilarde
Summary: After the evil Russian guy beat up Hopper at the lab...instead of leaving with his motorbike, he waited for Joyce to find Hopper and captured her. Now, it’s up to Hopper to find her and save her. But will he be able to get to her before it’s too late? (YEAH, I KNOW I’M A #JOPPER SHIPPER SO HERE’S ANOTHER ONE FOR Y’ALL TO READ. HAVE FUN!)


_Hopper! Hopper! Hopper!_

Joyce's voice rang in Hopper's ears. He can feel how much beating his body received from that mystery guy. His face is on the floor. His body is unable to move.

"Hopper! Hopper!" her voice sounded a lot closer.

She's looking for him. He sighed deeply. He just told her that he's doing everything he can so that she can feel like Hawkins can still be her home and how she's going to see him like that on the floor. It's not a good example of how he's taking care of things. The thought of him being jealous to Scott Clark because she stood him up on their fate suddenly became funny to him. She didn't ditch him because she just wanted to. She's kind of on to something and he didn't believe her. Now, he got beat up for his cockiness. Then, something occurred to him amidst his thoughts about the past. She's coming to the same room he's in where the mystery guy beat the shit out of him. What if he's still in the room waiting for her?

"Hopper!" she's near.

Hopper tried to move but his body didn't even move an inch. He tried opening his eyes a little and though it's blurred, it's clear enough to see that there's a shadow standing near the door and it's not Joyce. He's still there.

"Hopper, where the hell are you?" she asked as she enters the room.

The man hit her head with his gun and Joyce fell unconscious on the floor. Hopper tried his best to move and protect her but all his efforts are wasted. The man picked her up and carried Joyce away. Hopper groaned and made sounds to distract him hoping he will turn his attention to him and let go of her. He would rather get beaten up than for Joyce to be kidnapped but the man ignored him completely until he got out of the door with her.

"Joyce…" Hopper called in a volume only he can hear and then he passed out.

* * *

The morning came and Hopper is still inside the lab. He opened his eyes and saw the sunlight piercing through the glass window of the room. He can finally move not without struggle. He looked around trying to recall what happened the night before. That's when he remembered he didn't go by himself to the lab. He's with Joyce.

"Shit", he muttered recalling that she got taken.

He was about to leave the room when he saw a note on the table waiting for him to read:

_You're the Chief of Police and therefore, you can do anything. Well, I would like to see you try and go find your lady. Start looking, Mr. Hopper, and let's see if you can find her in time._

Normally, he will shrug it off and think of it as a prank or someone taunting him but not this time. It's a threat. He knows that. That man means business. He then caught a glimpse of broken sunglasses on the floor. He growled under his breath and left the lab.

* * *

Joyce opened her eyes and found herself tied up on a chair in a sealed room. Her head still hurts and she can feel it still bleeding. One thing is for sure, she's no longer in the lab. Will has spent months going there for his checkups so she knows every room in that place. She suddenly remembered Hopper. He was lying there on the floor the last she saw him before something hit her head. Is he dead? He couldn't be dead. It's Jim Hopper. Him and dead at the same sentence just don't make sense.

The door suddenly opened and the same guy that chased them came in. She saw some men in uniform outside before the door closes. They're not Americans. They're all Russians.

"Where the hell am I?" she asked him.

"Who do you work for?" he asked her back.

"Nobody. Who do you work for? The Russian government?" she answered then returned his question to him.

The man growled at her tone. Of course, it's obvious she knows something. Otherwise, she wouldn't be in that lab in the first place although she just learned about them being Russian just a few seconds ago.

"I will repeat my question and you should think carefully what you will say next. Who do you work for?" he repeated.

Joyce sensed that no matter what she say, she will get hurt. She's telling the truth but that man will never believe her. A woman who's working at a store discovered their operation just because magnets fell off her fridge. Yeah, that's not going to fly at all with Arnold Schwarzenegger's doppelganger.

"I already told you. I don't work for anyone. If you're so goddamn interested, I work at Melvald's Store. I do sales but of course, Hopper thinks I should leave sales and work at the police force with him", she answered.

A hard blow landed on her face in a flash. She's no stranger to being hit in the face or in any part of her body. Damn, Lonnie did a lot of things to her back in the day but the force that guy have is enough to make her sight go dark.

"I told you to think carefully of your answer", he muttered.

Joyce spat out the blood from her mouth and looked at him.

"You can beat me up whatever the hell you want and you'll still get the same answer because that is the truth. So, if you're going to kill me, get it over with already", she replied and received another hit again.

* * *

Hopper rushed to the mayor's office without bothering to stop by his secretary outside. He kicked his door open and before he can say anything about his entrance, Hopper got him already pinned against the wall.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Hopper?" the mayor asked.

"Oh…you and I got a lot of things to talk about. Why don't we go to your place and have a chat? I'm pretty sure there's so much we need to catch up on like why there are Russians roaming around Hawkins", Hopper answered. The two looked at each other for a moment before Hopper picked him up. "That's what I thought. Let's go", he said.


End file.
